One Door Closes, Another one opens
by I.C.2014
Summary: This takes place in season two of Young Justice. The group known as the Light has been taken down, except for a few members that managed to avoid arrest. Black Manta was among those who managed to escape and Lagoon boy has been rescued. The rest of the team has found out that Aqualad, the person who they thought betrayed them, had actually been undercover and Artemis was not dead.


**Summary:** This takes place in season two of Young Justice. The group known as the Light has been taken down, except for a few members that managed to avoid arrest. Black Manta was among those who managed to escape and Lagoon boy has been rescued. The rest of the team has found out that Aqualad, the person who they thought betrayed them, had actually been undercover and Artemis was not dead. After finding out, Supergirl feels really betrayed and leaves the team, finding a new home somewhere else. Title is definitely up for change.

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Nightwing said urgently. He watched helplessly as one of his teammates, no- one of his best friends continued to pack all of her belongings, getting ready to leave. Supergirl said nothing as she packed her belongings that she had managed to save. Desperate, he grabs her arm to make her look at him. "Will you please talk to me?"

Supergirl glared angrily. "I already said everything I needed to say," she said, with a hint of finality. "Now let me go so I can keep packing."

"Stop." Nightwing put himself between her and the suitcase. "I know you're angry-"

"No, you think?" Supergirl answered sarcastically.

"I had to do what was necessary," Nightwing began. "It was best way to complete the mission."

"Yeah yeah," Supergirl said, shaking her head. "I think I've heard this spiel before. Tell me, was that when you thought one of us was a traitor five years ago? I remember that it was you and the same others who decided to keep that a secret from the rest of us."

Nightwing just looked at her, perfectly hiding the emotions that were probably under his careful facade. After all this time working together, Supergirl sadly realized that she still couldn't tell what he was feeling underneath it all. It just made her angrier. "It was necessary," he said. "We just couldn't risk too many people knowing about it."

Supergirl shook her head. "You may be team leader now, but let me tell you something," she growled, getting in his face. "You keep this up, you may as well continue working solo because if you can't trust your entire team to know what is really going on, then you won't have a team for long." She turned towards the opened suitcase. After checking that all of the necessities were packed, she closed it and walked past Nightwing. When she reached the door, she looked towards his back. "If it makes you feel better," she said softly, "You're not the only one on this team I don't trust anymore." With that last sentence, she was gone.

Nightwing wanted to turn around and run after her, cry and beg her to stop. He wanted to apologize and say anything else he could say that would make her stay. He wanted so badly to fix this, to stop her from walking away.

But he didn't do that. Instead, he continued to stand in her room, knowing with his very heavy heart, that he had lost her for good.

* * *

Charles Xavier watched Alex and Sean horse around in the backyard. Hank was probably locked in the lab somewhere. He sighed sadly, wishing he could be running around out there as well. But alas, that would never be. Every time he thought about everything he had lost in Cuba, it still depressed him. After everything, he still wonders if Erik and Raven were alright.

"Professor?"

Charles snapped out of his reverie. Hank was watching him with a look of concerned etched into his furry face. Now how did he not sense him? "Yes Hank?"

"Are you alright?" Hank asked, concerned. "You seem... distracted."

Charles smiled absently, hoping that it was comforting to the younger man. Judging by the other's expression, it seemed to be doing more harm than good.

"Now that I have my answer," Hank continued, "why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Charles sighed, but didn't bother to deny that anything was wrong. Charles didn't want to burden Hank with his thoughts; especially when he was still trying to deal with the fact Raven abandoned him on a beach, with but a few words. "There's nothing you need to worry about."

Hank scrutinized him. "Were you thinking about them again?"

Charles raised an eyebrow. All of the boys in the mansion had made it an unwritten rule not to speak about Raven and Erik or the events that took place in Cuba at all. This was the closest the young genius has ever gotten in talk about them. Hank must have been really concerned if he actually mentioned it. Charles didn't know how to respond to the question.

Hank did not wait for his answer before he suddenly got up and walked around the table. "It's time for your physical therapy session Professor." Hank attempted to pushed Charles' wheelchair towards the door, Charles was having none of that. Charles pushed the wheels to get them to move. Moments like these made Charles wish he could just walk towards the door instead, but sadly he couldn't and now everyone believed that he was some sort of dependent. It was sad, but in a way he was. It annoyed him to no end, but he could hardly blame Hank for this.

Charles used his telepathy to communicate with Alex and Sean. _'Boys,'_ Charles said. _'Hank and I are leaving. We will be back in a few hours. Watch over the house while we're gone.'_

Charles and Hank were already out the front door when Alex and Sean both responded with _'No problem Professor.'_ Hank managed to get the professor into the car- something the young Professor wished he could have done himself- and drove to the closest hospital. _'Time to let some doctor poke and prod my legs again.'_ Charles thought sarcastically.

* * *

Supergirl, now Clara got on her friend, Sphere, who was now in Super-Cycle mode. Since the original headquarters located at Mount Justice had been destroyed, they had been crashing at the Hall of Justice. Just as Sphere was about to begin flying, Clara heard a loud bark from just behind her. She looked down to see Wolf. "Wolf?" She asked herself. She patted Sphere. "Sphere, hold on a moment." Sphere came to a full stop and allowed Clara to get off. She walked over to the white, venom enhanced wolf she had adopted over a year ago. "What is it boy?"

Wolf's only response was to jump into the passenger seat on Sphere. Supergirl understood instantly what he wanted. "Wolf are you sure? I'm not going to come back here or the cave at all. This is a permanent thing for me."

Wolf barked and jumped into the side cock put of Sphere. Supergirl took that as an affirmative and jumped on Sphere as well. Without so much as a backwards glance, the flew away.


End file.
